Feature Comics Vol 1 24
Other Characters: * Lord Dalfour * Mrs. Harrington * Robert Morris * Marga Deeping * Countess Albani * Hugh Fallon (wears a monocle} * Randall Deeping * Inspector Duff at Scotland Yard ** Nivins, his aide Locations: * Southampton ** Victoria Pier * ** Scotland Yard * ** Steamship Pier Items: * Mahati Diamond Vehicles: * S.S. Victoria, passenger liner | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | StoryTitle2 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle3 = Rance Keane: "The Phony Jim Towne" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = William A. Smith | Penciler3_1 = William A. Smith | Inker3_1 = William A. Smith | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , Knight of the West Supporting Characters: * Chaps Shaw Antagonists: * Jim Towne impersonator * Bug-Eye Burns Other Characters: * Sheriff Dan Wilcox * Ted Keane, * Joe Bigfeather * Jim Towne Locations: * ** Wagonwheel ** Towne Ranch ** Butler Mountain Dates: * The 1910's | StoryTitle4 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle6 = The Clock: "Nillot the Swindler" | Synopsis6 = The Clock easily outwits and maneuvers three crooks (Nillot, Joe, and Kratz) into bunching up in Nillot's home, then breaks into the house himself, and confronts them. One gets behind him and konks him with a pistol butt, but the Clock is wearing a sponge rubber hat, so he's unfazed by this, and proceeds to administer paralyzing nerve pinches to the three of them and leave them for the police. | Writer6_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker6_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Nillot * Joe * Kratz Other Characters: * Wilty Locations: * Items: * solid sponge rubber hat | StoryTitle7 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler7_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker7_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | StoryTitle8 = Gallant Knight: "Land of Enchantment" | Synopsis8 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville of England Antagonists: * a slaver ** his daughter *** their guards Other Characters: * Sir Raymond of Navaria * * gold mine slaves Locations: * Charlemagne's Council Hall * Land of Shadows ** castle ** gold mine ** enchanted forest Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle9 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler9_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker9_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle10 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 24" | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler10_1 = John J. Welch | Inker10_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle18 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Return of Jules Reynard" | Synopsis18 = Jules Reynard escapes from prison and returns to Fur Trappers Valley, where he takes revenge on the trappers who had sent him to prison, murdering some, robbing all, and burning down their cabins. Mounties arrive, and there is a gunfight, then an attempted escape, which ends when one Mountie fatally crashes a biplane into the fleeing Reynard. | Writer18_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler18_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker18_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jules Reynard Other Characters: * Pierre Bateau * Bert, pilot * RCMP Inspector ** Tom, Mountie ** Bob, Mountie Locations: * ** Fur Trappers Valley ** RCMP HQ Vehicles: * RCMP biplane | StoryTitle19 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis19 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer19_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler19_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker19_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler19_2 = Morris Weiss | Inker19_2 = Morris Weiss | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Knobby Walsh | Notes = * Last issue for Gallant Knight by Vernon Henkel. * Sgt. Reynolds, surveying the crash site: "... and that finishes Jules Reynard -- a fitting end for his type!" * Also featured in this issue of Feature Comics were: ** Big Top (newspaper strip reprints) by Ed Wheelan ** Bungle Family (newspaper strip reprints) by H.J. Tuthill ** "Devil's Head" (text story) by Robert M. Hyatt ** Mortimer Mum by Bill Sakren (bottom halves of the "Toddy" pages) ** Off Side by Jo Metzer ** Off the Record by Ed Reed ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show by Rube Goldberg ** They're Still Talking: "About That Remarkable World Series Batting Feat", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Toddy by George Marcoux (top halves of the "Mortimer Mum" pages) | Trivia = * William A. Smith signs his Rance Keane stories as "Will Arthur". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #24 entire issue }}